KKPCALM07
is the 7th episode of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode and is the 642nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary When Ichika, Himari, and Aoi makes donuts to welcome Akira to the team, Chourou is reminded of how life was at Ichigo Mountain. He tells the girls how the Kirakiraru Thieves one day attacked them, scattering them all over the town. Pekorin, hearing this, gets sad and misses her friends, and runs away... Major Events *It is revealed what happened to Pekorin's home. *Ichika decides to open the KiraKira Patisserie. *Fueru appears for the first time. Synopsis In order to celebrate Akira becoming part of the Pretty Cure team, Himari, Aoi and Ichika are making donuts for a tea party. Pekorin is overjoyed, as those are her favorite sweets. However, their donuts turn out awry, as they don't puff up and are too hard to be edible. This is Ichika's fault as she forgot the baking powder. Their lively chatter makes Chourou reminisce of making sweets together with other fairies at Ichigo Mountain. Chourou decides to tell the Cures about the events that took place that caused the fairies to be scattered in all directions. A flashback shows many fairies in the workshop, happily baking and creating sweets together. Pekorin is shown to be prone to mistakes, just like Ichika, but the other fairies praise her positivity and tenacity. The workshop is suddenly attacked by the Kirakiraru Thieves. They absorb the Kirakiraru from the sweets the fairies made, but Chourou uses his umbrella to pull it back. Due to Chourou's efforts and the Kirakiraru Thieves' attempts to steal it back, a massive ball of Kirakiraru forms between them. It explodes and the fairies are send flying. Back in the present, Chourou's story makes Pekorin cry, as she misses her friends dearly and worries for their well-being. She flies away, and while chasing after her Ichika discovers a large, unused room. To comfort Pekorin, Ichika continues to make donuts and requests Pekorin to help her. Pekorin has no confidence in her own baking skills, but Ichika encourages her by recalling Pekorin guiding her through the process of making sweets during their first meeting. They start by mixing together the ingredients, and Pekorin reminds Ichika to use baking powder for the donuts. Ichika chants the Kirakiraru spell like the fairies in the sweets workshop and Pekorin perks up and sings along with her. They are delighted when the donuts puff up well and Ichika decorates a donut to resemble Pekorin. They arrange the rest of the donuts in likeness of the workshop fairies, and Pekorin smiles and laughs again. Pekorin decides she wants to bring the donuts to the abandoned workshop at Ichigo Mountain. When they set the plates down and Pekorin calls out for her friends, Ichika witnesses a memory of the workshop fairies making sweets together. Pekorin's stomach growls and she eats one of the donuts, unaware that Fueru, one of the Kirakiraru Thieves, approached their location. He barges into the workshop and takes the Kirakiraru from the donuts, powering himself up. Fueru harasses Pekorin about the donut she is holding, and Ichika transforms into Cure Whip to protect her. Whip gives Fueru trouble with her ability to control the Kirakiraru, and so he splits into several clones whose combined power overwhelm Whip. Luckily for her, the rest of her friends arrive and transform into Cures to help defeat Fueru as a team. Back in Ichigozaka, Ichika decides to open a store in the large open space she found earlier. She wants to make sweets that make their customers smile and attract the lost fairies due to the Kirakiraru. Her friends agree and Ichika dubs their new project the "KiraKira Patisserie". Characters Pretty Cures *Usami Ichika / Cure Whip *Arisugawa Himari / Cure Custard *Tategami Aoi / Cure Gelato *Kotozume Yukari / Cure Macaron *Kenjou Akira / Cure Chocolat Mascots *Pekorin *Chourou Villains *Gummy (flashback) *Pulupulu (flashback) *Hotto (flashback) *Choucrea (flashback) *Fueru Secondary Characters Trivia *The opening features scenes from Pretty Cure Dream Stars!, focusing on KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. **As well as that, the ending also featured scenes from Pretty Cure Dream Stars! ''with Ichika making a cake for Sakura. *This is the first episode to feature the sponsor messages after the opening and the ending. *Ichika's character song, Add The Berry To My Big Love, is heard in its instrumental version in the beginning of the episode. Gallery :''Main Page: KKPCALM07/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:Episodes Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode